


Give Me the Keys

by Gravytrain101



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny kicks him, M/M, Steve won't give Danny the keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve is letting Danny drive his car for once, but the catch is he has to reach the keys.





	Give Me the Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet story. Hopefully you guys like it. Let me know what you think!

“Give me the keys you idiot,” Danny yelled as he jumped again. 

“No,” Steve laughed as he held them higher, “I told you Danny! You have to jump for them!”

“You’re such an asshole Steven!” he complained, “You and your tallness need to give me the keys!”

“Me and my tallness? Never heard that one before,” Steve replied, “You know if you weren’t so short we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

“If I wasn’t so short? If you weren’t always insisting on driving MY car then we wouldn’t have this problem! Give me the keys,” Danny yelled one more time. 

“You have to reach them yourself Da- OW!” Steve yelled before gripping his chin, “What was that for?”

“You told me I had to get them myself so I did,” Danny said as he waved the keys in Steve’s face, “Problem solved. Now get in the car.”


End file.
